jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Jak
Dark Jak is Jak's Dark Eco form, which he had been imbued with as a result of Baron Praxis's Dark Warrior experiments over the course of two years. He is only playable in Jak II and Jak 3, although he makes additional appearances/cameos in two spin-offs. In this form Jak is capable of incredible attacks and very destructive powers coupled with high durability and strength. History ''Jak II'' When Jak and Daxter arrived in the future, Jak was captured by the Krimzon Guard. Experiments were then done on Jak using the Dark Eco Injector by Baron Praxis as a part of the Dark Warrior Program. Following the experiments done on him, Jak can now transform himself into Dark Jak if he has enough Dark Eco in his system. The speed of the actual transformation varies. Sometimes, it can be so brief in nature that you'd miss it if you merely blinked. On the other hand, it could be so slow that it frightens those who are faint of heart, although that hasn't been shown to happen as much as the former. In this form, Jak is depicted as a crazed, bloodlusted, powerful creature that can temporarily unleash massive attacks and devastating moves against anyone around him. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Dark Jak was revealed to Damas in the Spargus Arena's first battle, and showed to Damas that Jak was useful to Spargus. Jak later gained more Dark Eco powers as the game progressed. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, however, Jak is unable to transform because the large amount of highly concentrated eco in the air from Eco storms would cause the transformation to be so painful it could probably kill him. Characteristics Appearance Dark Jak appears identical to the ordinary Jak, but has gray skin with a light blue tint, light gray hair, black eyes, and long black claws. These characteristics makes him appear almost inhuman. In Jak II he had demon-like horns, but in Jak 3 he didn't. Also, in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, he had eight sharp canines. But, has never been seen using neither his horns nor his teeth. Behavior It can also be noted that Jak's transformations into Dark Jak are mostly triggered by his anger; for example, when Veger taunted Jak about Damas's (his father's) death, he lost his temper and immediately - only for about a second - turned into Dark Jak. Daxter also noted this, saying, "Remind me not to piss you off!" after he freed Jak from the Dark Eco Injector in the Krimzon Guard Fortress. Although, Jak did most of the freeing himself by breaking the chains binding him to the chair while changing into Dark Jak. When Jak is in Dark Jak mode he is nearly always growling, feral, and acts in a generally aggressive and dangerous manner towards his enemies. Abilities Trivia *Interestingly, in Jak II, the time you can remain as Dark Jak is measured by a time limit, while in Jak 3, it is measured by using Dark Jak's abilities. *In Jak 3 Dark Strike can also be named Dark Punch. * Dark Jak's appearance changes throughout the games: in Jak 2 when Jak transforms in the first cutscene his hair and goatee have a grey tint and he has no horns. But, when Jak transforms in the second mission his hair is purely white, his goatee is purple, and he has two black horns sticking out of his head. In Jak 3, Dark Jak has dark grey hair and goatee during gameplay and he also has no horns. (It could be because of the balance in powers created by Light Eco.) But, in at least one cutscene when Jak obtains the Dark Strike his hair is actually white. *As the inverse of Light Jak, when Daxter stands on Dark Jak's shoulder, he can be seen standing hunched over with his fur on edge and a wide, evil-looking grin. Gallery Dark_Jak_Jak_3.jpg Dark-Jak.png Dark Jak.png Dark Jak in prison clothes.jpg Dark Bomb.jpg darkjakTLF.jpg darkjakprisonbreak.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-08-18h29m42s140.png Category:Characters